


Coffee

by starlikejin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Coffee, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet, jihoon is a softy really, woozi has a slightly concerning love for coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlikejin/pseuds/starlikejin
Summary: Three word prompt: Jihoon, Soonyoung, LibraryA short and fluffy one shot someone requested
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short because i was bored and asked for some prompts to try and have a go at. My twitter is @winkbinie i usually post stuff there first. If there are any mistakes feel free to let me know through a comment ^^

Coffee. The liquid of life. Pure bliss. Probably the one and only thing in the world Lee Jihoon loved. 

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, he loved his friends Seungkwan and Vernon, his dog, his family and music too. But still, at 6am in the morning, if forced to choose between coffee and anything else, it would be coffee, no doubt. 

So you can obviously guess the state Jihoon was in that Monday morning, having skipped his daily dose in the mad rush to get to his lecture on time. 

It was also most likely the reason he was close to strangling the stranger sitting across from him in the library. 

If he was being honest, when he had first caught a glimpse of the guy, his heart had raced a little because this particular stranger was cute. Very cute. But any spark of attraction that may have been, had been put out within five minutes of trying to study across from him. 

Literally any and every possible annoying habit, the stranger had it. Sniffing, tapping his pen, clearing his throat loudly, sighing. Literally Every Single One. It was driving him insane. 

Tap, tap, tap. Jihoon eyed the strangers shaking leg with a murderous stare. Cough. Jihoon counted to three in his head and tried to calm down. Screech. Jihoon trembled with rage and stood up to give the stranger a piece of his mind, only to realise the screech had been from the chair being pulled back and that the guy had grabbed his things and left. 

The slight disappointment he was feeling was probably from the lost opportunity to tell the guy off - yes that was it, no other reason, none at all. 

Now that the pretty- i mean annoying stranger was gone, Jihoon could finally focus on his work. Leaning over to grab his bag however he noticed a small energy drink can behind his propped open laptop. 

“Maybe that guy left it here?” he thought to himself, picking it up to inspect it. 

On the can was a bright pink sticky note with a messily scrawled message on it. Jihoon peeled it off the surface of the can and brought it closer to his eyes in attempt to decipher it. 

Then, he blushed a deep red. 

‘Hi, my name is Soonyoung. I never usually do this but... i think you’re really cute and i was really nervous sitting across from you and kept trying to wrack my brain for a way to talk to you. You seemed really sleepy so i thought i’d give u this drink with this note and maybe i could take you out for coffee sometime? Here’s my number: xxxx - xxx - xxxx’


End file.
